Simon Lightstep
Introduction Simon is a "Cheerful Demon" and his name does him justice as the Lightest step around. A youthful man, he hails from an island in the South Blue, and now spends his time voyaging the world as an explorer. As he does so, Simon hopes to fulfill his dream of meeting the best people, a goal that has yet to be explained in detail. He has become the consumer and user of the Aiborii Aiborii no Mi, a Paramecia Devil Fruit that allows him to create and control ivory from his body, making him a strong, competent opponent in battle. Currently, he appears to be the captain of his own one man crew. Appearance He is a reasonably tall male with long black hair and a trench coat. Personality He is an extremely Cheerful person, often abit dozey but always has his heart in the right place, he will often play games with complete strangers making up rules as he goes along such as saying things like "Winner gets the prize" suddenly when there is nothing else to say what the prize is. He is often helpful to others, as a master in combat he will spar with anyone at anytime and anyplace and during any sparring matches he will point out the flaws of the opponent and offer advice on how to fix them. If you get him mad you will know it, allthough he wont try to kill you he will hospitalize you for at least a month...if you're lucky. Abilities and Powers Simon has such a vast variety of techniques that its difficult to even list them all. Swordsmanship As a weapons expert he has trained with swords frequently but doesn't use them as his main weapon, he is adept at using sword not only to cut, but also not to cut which is the way of the true swordsman. Marksmanship He can use a bow if he brings a bowstring to the fight, his aim isnt perfect but with a bow and arrow it would take him at least 3 more years of constant precision training to get it perfect, he uses his ability in this case to allow his precision to be almost perfect. Hand to Hand Combat His favorite type of combat, is by far the way of the open palm, he uses it to deflect incoming projectiles by using haki around his hands and then striking hard and fast to disorient the opponent, he combines this with his ability for more precise and deadly attacks. Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit For further information: Ivory Ivory Fruit Summary, The Ivory Ivory Fruit allows Simon to generate and manipulate Ivory. Type, Paramecia 'Usage, '''Simon uses the powers in a large variety of ways, from creating armor to generating an infinite supply of weapons and even turning himself into a weapon. Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Simon uses this an incredible amount of the time, most people think its constantly on because he will come up with some random remark about something just out of sight. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Simon rarely uses this and only in a case where an enemy can break his Ivory, other than that he will use it on his hands to deflect projectiles and hit harder in a weak spot. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes "Let's do this!" (When he makes a competition out of nowhere and declares a random prize) "The Lightest step...." (usually said during a decoy attack, as he will make a clone during a quick opening and end up behind the opponent) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Human Category:Male Category:Captain Category:South Blue Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Marksman Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User